


The First Nation I Had Loved

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1776 - Freeform, American Politics, M/M, a hommage to stirringwind, non-explicit masturbation scene, probably not very historical
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Im Chaos der amerikanischen Unabhängigskeitkrieg findet Amerika seine erste Liebe.





	The First Nation I Had Loved

Alfred F. Jones, die Personifikation der Vereinigten Staaten Amerikas, verfinsterte seine Miene. Warum öffnet man ihm nicht?

Wieder klopfte er energisch an die große zweiflügige Tür. Sein Vorgesetzter sagte doch, dass er vorbeikommen soll, oder...?

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Er machte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und schaute die Tür verwirrt an.

Durch den Korridor kamen zwei breitschultrige Männer von einer Umzugsfirma. Na klar, stellte er beiläufig fest. Solch eine Ungewohnheit... Er erlebte natürlich schon viele Präsidenten, viele Leute, die ankamen und wieder gingen, aber sein letzter Präsident war ihm stark ans Herz gewachsen.

Es herrschte zwischen ihnen eine ruhige Beziehung, auf Vertrauen und Sicherheit basierend. Auch mit seiner Familie kam er gut zurecht.  
Er wird sie vermissen...

Er ging durch den Flur, wobei er weiteren Umzugsmännern, die gerade einen schweren Sekretär hinaustrugen, auswich.

„Michelle?“ rief er probeweise. „Pardon, dass ich störe, aber Sie wissen nicht, warum Ihr Ehemann nicht reagiert, wenn ich bei ihm anklopfe? Ist er zufällig nicht hier, bei Ihnen?“

Die ehemalige First Lady im teuren Kostüm schaute zwischen den Türflügeln hervor. „Ach, das sind Sie, Alfred,“ lächelte sie. „Ich befürchte, dass er jetzt viele Sorgen hat, wegen den Hacker-Attacken, Sie wissen schon... Er führt da ein Gespräch mit einem Team von Experten und es zieht sich anscheinend noch etwas hin. Haben Sie etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen?“

Amerika kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Es war mir nur suspekt, wissen Sie,“ lächelte er.

„Schön, wie Sie auf ihn immer Acht geben,“ sagte Michelle Obama und wich elegant einem weiteren Mann, der ein großes eingepacktes Bild trug, aus. „Möchten Sie kurz hinein? Für einen Kaffee und Cookies? Wie ich bereits sagte, es wird vielleicht noch dauern.“

Amerika lachte. „Klar. Cookies gönne ich mir immer gerne. Ist das okay?“

Michelle winkte mit der Hand mit rosa lackierten Nägel. „Nein, nein, es ist zwar ein bisschen Chaos hier, aber dafür sorgt meine Assistentin. Kommen Sie doch.“

Amerika ging durch die Tür ins Präsidentenapartment und schaute sich um. Viele Möbel – vor allem die großen, plumpen und die, welche vorübergehend keinen Zweck mehr erfüllten – waren schon weg und lediglich die dunklen Vierecke an den Wänden erinnerten an die Bilder, welche noch vor kurzem dort hingen. Die Wohnung wirkte irgendwie traurig.

Sie setzten sich in ausgeflochtene Stühle in der aufgeräumten, glänzenden Küche hin. Michelle goss Wasser in die Kanne und bereitete Tassen mit genau gemessener Menge an Kaffee vor. Sie hatte zwar eine Bedienstete, aber es freute sie, solche einfachen, kleinen Sachen selber zu tun. Und wegen dem Umzug gab es nur Instantkaffee. Keine allzu große Angelegenheit also.

Sie zögerte. „Marie, bringen Sie bitte Cookies. Mr. Jones ist zu Besuch.“

„Also die mit Schokolade?“ klang eine Stimme aus der Kammer.

Amerika nickte lobend. Sie kannten ihn schon gut.

Michelle übergoss den Inhalt der Tassen mit kochendem Wasser und stellte sie auf die Platte. „Gehen wir nicht ins Wohnzimmer?“

„Ich mag Ihre Küche,“ wand Amerika ein. Das war wahr; ihre kühle, immer reinen Flächen wirkten beruhigend und die ausgeflochtenen weiche Stühle waren bequem.

„Wie Sie wollen,“ lächelte die Ehefrau des Präsidenten und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Stuhles.

Eine Weile bliesen beide schweigend in den heißen Kaffee. Die Dienstfrau in weißer Mütze brachte ihnen eine Platte mit Cookies, die Amerika in den heißen Kaffee tauchte und zufrieden daran knabberte.

„Dinge verändern sich, hm?“ fragte Michelle nach einer Weile.

Amerika zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er den Mund voll hatte. „Es kommt mir nicht mehr so vor,“ sagte er, als er den letzten Bissen runterschluckte. „Ich will Sie damit nicht irgendwie kränken,“ gab er zu. „Es ist eher so... ich lebe schon zu lange. Man gewöhnt sich daran.“

Michelle beugte sich eingenommen vor. Amerika sprach nie viel über sein Leben und sie, wie eine typische neugierige Frau, interessierte es immer sehr.

„Ich wollte schon lange nach Ihrem Leben fragen, aber ich weiß, dass Sie darüber ungern sprechen,“ sagte sie.

Amerika nickte, während er schon seinen dritten Cookie verschlang. „Die Erinnerungen schmerzen ziemlich.“ Er kaute zu Ende und lächelte sie an. „Aber weil wir uns in kurzer Zeit verabschieden... wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mir eine Frage stellen.“

Michelle schaute ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte es gerade, oder?“ Er nahm einen weiteren Cookie.

Michele wandte sich von ihm ab und dachte nach. Wonach soll sie fragen? Nach etwas von der zweiten Hälfte des zwanzigsten Jahrhundertes, weil sie es verstehen würde? Oder lieber nach einer Zeit, die schon keiner mehr erlebt hatte? Oder was ganz Anderes, etwas, was nur er ihr sagen kann? Vielleicht etwas über die anderen Staatspersonifikationen?

„Würde es Sie stören, wenn es privat wäre?“

Amerika schüttelte den Kopf. „Fragen Sie ruhig nach.“

Michelle lächelte. „Wer war der erste Mensch, in den Sie sich verliebten?“

Amerika erstickte fast an dem Cookie.

„Pardon,“ entschuldigte er sich für den besprudelten Tisch. „Es... wäre mir nur einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie gerade das wissen möchten.“

„Macht das Ihnen wirklich nichts aus?“

„Ech... nein, gut, es überraschte mich nur. Es ist auch schon so lange her...“ Er wurde verträumt. „Zweihundert Jahre sicher... Unabhängigkeitskrieg, ja, das ist es. Setzen Sie sich bequemer, es wird wohl lang dauern.“

Michelle richtete sich also ihren Rock, um diesen nicht zu zerknittern, und machte es sich in dem Sessel gemütlich. Amerika wird ihr also eine Geschichte erzählen.

„Es war damals nicht gerade schön... England machte es uns ordentlich schwer und wir wussten nicht, ob wir überhaupt ins neue Jahr überleben. Aber das ganze Europa unterstützte uns. Sie konnten England nicht ausstehen, und gerade deswegen halfen sie mir. Ich war so naiv, dass ich dachte, dass sie mir helfen, weil sie mich mögen... aber ich lernte damals viele neue und interessante Leute kennen. Koscziuszko... Lafayette... von Steuben... Frankreich, Spanien und Preußen bemühten sich sehr. Wissen Sie überhaupt, wer... was Preußen war?“

Michelle dachte nach. Sie studierte doch in Princeton, oder? „Deutscher Staat... in der Mitte Europas? Und existiert heute nicht mehr?“ Und nannte er jetzt wirklich beiläufig die größten Figuren des Anfangs der amerikanischen Geschichte?

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es wissen. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass man ihn so leicht vergisst...“

※

Der Tag, an dem die preußischen Soldaten angekommen waren, war kalt und heiter. Sie gingen durch das Lager und starrten entsetzt die ungeordneten Zelten an, aus denen schläfrige, verwirrte Soldaten herausblickten. Zwischen den Zelten spazierten verschiedene Nutztiere frei herum und im Lager roch es feucht und modrig.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht möglich!“ zog Herr von Steuben die Luft zischend zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Das kann man nicht mal Feldlager nennen! Wie wollen die das Imperium besiegen? Das weiß ich wirklich nicht!“

Preußen, der an der Spitze mit ihm voran schritt, nickte ernst. „Wir werden sehen. Sie haben jedenfalls die Besten zu Hilfe gerufen, oder?“

Beide wurden blass, als sie einen Mann, der aus seinem Zelt mit einer schmerzverzerrten Miene torkelte, schwankte und sein Morgenbedürfnis auf dem Platz, den sie für den Appelplatz hielten, erledigte, erblickten.

„Sie brauchen dringend eine Führung,“ sagte Preußen entschieden. „Ich werde mit der Generalität sprechen und ich werde sie wohl schön anschreien. Das ist kein Lager, sondern ein Zirkus!“

Amerika kauerte ängstlich in seinem Zelt und schaute durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Leinwand nach draußen.

„Vereinigte Staaten?! Wo verstecken Sie sich? Wollt Ihr nicht eure Verbündeten willkommen heißen?“

Amerika zuckte zusammen, zog sich schnell die Hosen an und rannte aus dem Zelt heraus. Das folgende Grinsen, welches er von den preußischen Generälen bekam, war demütigend.

Preußen schaute ihn an und die Mehrheit seiner Wut verschwand. Der Jüngling konnte nicht mehr als sechzehn Jahre alt sein und sah so verloren aus.

„Euer Lager ist in einem schrecklichen Zustand,“ stellte er fest, „diesbezüglich müsst Ihr etwas machen. Warum habt Ihr es in der Au gebaut?“

Amerika kauerte zusammen. „Die Männer haben es nah zum Wasser,“ sagte er fast entschuldigend.

„Sie trinken direkt aus dem Fluss? Und wie viele Cholerakranke habt ihr? Ein Lager baut man auf einer Anhöhe und gräbt einen Brunnen, verstanden? Na, wir werden euch noch lehren, wie man sowas tut.“

Preußen musterte ihn noch einmal. Der Bauernsohn sah aus, als ob ihn die neuen, unbekannten Erkenntnise geradezu begeistern würden. Na, falls er gerne neue Sachen lernt, da wird er noch was erleben.

Amerika wandte sich um. „Ich werde den General rufen und dann werden wir weiter sprechen,“ sagte er und bemühte sich dabei fester zu klingen, als er sich gerade fühlte. „Und nennen Sie mich Amerika, das reicht.“

Er war vor den Fremden nervös. Preußen imponierte ihm aber. Sein herrisches Verhalten, seine offensichtliche Autorität! Seine Kenntnisse.

Hoffentlich wird er ihm beibringen, so wie er zu sein.

※

„Schneller!“ Ein Vorstoß. „Oben, kontra!“ Weiterer Vorstoß. „Mehr Schwung!“ Und noch einmal.

Von Steuben bemühte sich gerade, wie er sagte, „dem Bauern abzugewöhnen, mit der Heugabel um sich herumzuschwingen und ihm die edle Fechtenkunst beizubringen.“ Unnötig zu sagen, dass sein Bemühen zwar auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel, aber Amerika war so aufgereizt, dass er ihm eigentlich nicht zuhörte und eifrig sein Schwert schwang.

Als ein Staat war er natürlich deutlich stärker und schneller als von Steuben, der von ihm etwas eingeschüchtert war. Er fürchtete, der Jüngling könnte ihm vor Begeisterung eine Hand abhauen.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, lasst mich dazu, Friedrich,“ sagte Preußen. „Ich zeige ihm, wie es geht, und in mir wird er einen gleichwertigeren Gegner haben.“

„Ich weiß, Ihr schwingt auch gerne mit dem Schwert,“ sagte von Steuben und verbarg ein Lächeln. 

Sie tauschten die Plätze, von Steuben stellte sich wie ein Beobachter daneben und Preußen nahm einen Kampfstand ein. Und dann fing es an. Ein Wirbelwind von Schlägen und Befehlen, beide Staaten wirbelten Staub um sich herum und das Gekrache von Waffen erschallte.

Amerika war für eine abhängige Kolonie überraschend stark, sodass es Preußen überraschte. Na, er war viel länger in dieser Welt hier und er war weitaus erfahrener! Er würde dem Knirps schon noch das Was und Wie lehren!

Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass sich um sie herum ein Kreis von Soldaten, die gerade frei hatten, und überrascht einen Kampf zwischen zwei Nationen beobachteten, gebildet hatte.

Preußen knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er kann sich nicht herabwürdigen lassen, nicht er! Er gab mehr Beweglichkeit zu, vollführte ein paar unerwartete Vorstöße – und Amerikas Schwert lag im Nu auf dem Boden.

Preußen lachte – natürlich gewann er, er war doch für den Krieg geboren! Dann schaute er Amerika an und es grämte ihn. Der Jüngling hatte doch keine Chance gegen ihn und er blamierte ihn jetzt vor seinen eigenen Männern. So machen es doch echte Kerle nicht!

Er klapste Amerika auf die Schulter. „Du hast großes Potenzial,“ zwinkerte er ihn an. „Du musst noch viel üben, aber eines Tages wirst du mich vielleicht sogar besiegen!“

„Haha, na sicher. Ihr seid doch fast unbesiegbar, ne? Ich habe Vieles über Euren Erfolg im Siebenjährigen Krieg gehört,“ lächelte Amerika.

Preußen schmeichelte es.

„Du weißt ja, der Gott liebt die Preußen! Wir haben viel Glück, einen großartigen König und eine fabelhafte Armee! Mal sehen, was wir aus den deinen machen können.“

※

„Es regnet,“ sagte Preußen.

Amerika stöhnte. „Bitte, nur kein Training!“

„Der Krieg nimmt keine Rücksicht auf das Wetter. Raus aus dem Bett und in einer halben Stunde erwarte ich dich im voller Gefechtsmontur. Obacht!“

Er will aus mir jemanden wie er selbst machen, überzeugte Amerika sich selbst. Jemanden genauso harten und großartigen... Er lächelte unbewusst glücklich. Wenn es nur den Regen nicht gäbe!

※

„Also solche Bäume gibt es bei uns in der Alten Welt nicht,“ gab Preußen zu, als er die amerikanische Mannschaft beobachtete, wie sie eine voll ausgewachsene Weimutskiefer fällten.

Die Generalität entschied sich, wegen wiederholten Empfehlungen von Preußen, das Lager endlich etwas höher zu verlegen, aber als sie die Balken der Palisaden verschieben wollten, mussten sie erkennen, dass diese im Boden durch die Wasserwirkung praktisch abgefault waren (was, unnötig zu sagen, bei den Preußen viel selbstgefälliges Grinsen hervorrief.) Und so mussten sie ein Holzhauerlager bauen und genug Bäume für einen neuen Schutz schlagen.

Preußische und amerikanische Soldaten arbeiteten miteinander und auch die Nationen schloßen sich ihnen an. Preußen, den prunkhaften Mantel in Preußisch Blau ausgezogenen, fügte sich in Hemd, Arbeitshose und Hosenträgern überraschend gut in die Reihe ein. Er erteilte praktische Ratschläge und Befehle und half hier und da bei besonders schweren Balken.

Amerika lief um ihn mit kleineren Schritten herum: es war für ihn schwer, mit dem preußischem Takt Schritt zu halten. „Ja, ich weiß, in der Alten Welt ist alles so gepflegt und sorgfältig gemacht! Sogar die Bäume wachsen da rund!“

Preußen lachte laut. „Du warst wohl nur in den Gärten von Buckingham Palace, oder? Das Harzgebirge kann schon ganz wild sein. Ich meinte eher die Größe der Bäumen. Einige von ihnen können nicht einmal sechs Männer umfassen! Und- was ist?“

„Könnt Ihr uns helfen?“ fragte einer der Soldaten. „Dieser macht Probleme.“

Preußen nickte und schloss sich ihnen schnell an. Amerika schaute nervös zu. Nach etwas Tadel kapierte er, dass er vor allem alle behinderte.

„Na, hoffentlich schaffen wir das, Leute,“ brummte Preußen unzufrieden. „Wie hoch ist der überhaupt?“

Die Männer fingen an, den Stamm langsam herunterzubringen, aber der Boden war schlammig und jeder Schritt gefährlich.

„Gebt A-“ wollte der Wachmann sagen, aber es war schon zu spät. Einem der Amerikaner rutschten die Beine weg und er endete, vor Schmerz schreiend, unter dem schweren Stamm.

„Bei Gott, helft mir!“ rief er hilflos.

Preußen wandte sich Amerika zu. „Komm her, wir brauchen deine Kraft!“

Amerika sprang auf und reihte sich zwischen Preußen und einen Soldat mit Schnauzbart ein. Er griff unter den Baum und alle spürten sofort eine bemerkbare Erleichterung. „Sehr gut,“ keuchte ihm Preußen ins Ohr. „Dich brauchten wir.“

Amerika nickte nur; so sehr war er in seine Aufgabe verbissen. Er fühlte Mitleid mit seinem Soldaten. Seine beiden Schienbeine waren wohl zerquetscht.

Dann schaute er sich um und realisierte die Umgebung. Schnelle und wirksame Zusammenarbeit von seinen und preußischen Männern, die sich bemühten, den Stamm wegzubewegen ohne ihren Kameraden noch mehr zu verletzen. Den Geruch des Harzes von frisch gefällten Bäumen. Die angespannte Anwesenheit von Preußen, der sich gegen ihm stützte. Er fühlte sogar dessen wildgewordenen Herzschlag.

Ist er, Amerika, auch ein Teil des Ganzen? Ist er vollständig mit ihnen hier? Tut er das, was er tun soll?

„Preußen,“ flüsterte er.

„Was ist?“ fragte Preußen mit seinem üblichen selbstsicheren Grinsen und fügte hinzu: „Du machst es sehr gut. Es ist doch auch unsere Hauptaufgabe, oder? Unseren Leuten helfen.“

Amerika schüttelte den Kopf, um die Röte in seinen Wangen zu vertreiben, aber sein Herz hüpfte angesichts dieser Belobigung.

※

„Mir sind einige Dinge zu Ohren gekommen...“ fing Amerika nervös an.

Es war bereits Abend und beide lagen in ihrem Zelt – gemeinsamen, denn die neue US-amerikanische Armee hatte bis dahin nur wenig Ausrüstung – und hörten dem Zirpen der Grillen zu. 

„Hmm?“ klang es von der zweiten Liege. Preußen lag mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen da, den blauen Mantel über seine Beine ausgebreitet, damit ihm nicht kalt würde.

Amerika biss sich auf die Lippe; er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Die Mannschaft sagt... es sind solche Gerüchte zu hören... na... Ihr Offizier Herr von Steuben soll ein Homosexueller sein.“

Preußen brummte. „Ja, das ist bekannt. Deswegen hat man ihn auch hierher gesandt. Mich hindert das nicht. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Kommandant und ein Mann, welchen die Armee braucht.“

Amerika atmete auf. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was eigentlich dieses 'Homosexueller' bedeutet... aber wenn Preußen das so gleichgültig behandelt, ist sicher nichts Schlechtes dran, oder? Sollte er nachfragen?

„Und... ehm... entschuldigt mich, bitte, aber was ist damit eigentlich gemeint?“

Preußen lachte kurz und wandte sich um, um ihm besser verstehen zu können. „Wie soll ich das sagen... Warst du schon mal verliebt, Vereinigte Staaten? Weißt du, was Liebe ist?“ Preußen war froh, dass er Amerika schon eine Weile duzt. Beim Duzen fielen einem solche Fragen um einiges leichter.

„Ich glaube ja. England mochte ich wirklich sehr... und meine Mutter auch...“ Er war erleichtert, dass Preußen sich nicht über ihn lustig machte.

„Ich meine nicht diese Art von Liebe. Familienliebe ist eine gute Sache -“ Preußen schwieg kurz und Amerika erinnerte sich, dass zwischen den Reichsstaaten nicht gerade die besten Beziehungen herrschen, „- aber ich dachte eher an Liebe zwischen zwei Leuten, so wie...“ Er zögerte; im Erklären von Gefühlen war er nie gut.

„So wie zwischen Herr Washington und seiner Frau?“

„Ja,“ stimmte Preußen zu, glücklich, dass er dieser Klemme entrungen war. „Du weißt doch, dass der Bibel nach wir – also eher Menschen – eine Frau suchen sollen, eine, die wir lieben werden, die für uns eine Stütze sein wird und dies bis ans Lebensende, und das alles?“

„Klar. Aber Moment mal, wenn wir viel länger als Menschen leben, wie dann -“

„Darüber werde ich jetzt nicht sprechen,“ unterbrach Preußen ihn; das kann ihm ein Anderer erklären. Vielleicht Frankreich. „Es geht darum, dass einige Männer... lieber Männer statt Frauen haben, verstehst du?“

Amerika blinzelte. So etwas also? „Und... darüber wird nicht gesprochen? Warum ist das nicht in der Bibel erwähnt?“

Preußen seufzte. „Es ist da erwähnt, darum geht es ja. Es ist... es ist eigentlich verboten, weißt du? Es sollte darüber nicht gesprochen werden. Es ist in Ordnung, was du mir über von Steuben gesagt hast, denn mir kannst du alles sagen, aber sprich darüber lieber mit keinem Anderen, verstanden?“

Amerika verzog seine Miene und versuchte, damit klarzukommen. Also... es ist verboten und man spricht nicht darüber, auch wenn es die Liebe ist, die man in der Bibel als das wertvollste Eigentum beschreibt... Und wenn es so schlecht ist, warum spricht dann Preußen darüber, als ob nichts wäre?

„Herr...“ flüsterte er; unbewusst setzte er seine Stimme herab, als er über diese Sache, welche sich als verboten und gefährlich herausgestellt hatte, sprach. „Seid Ihr...? Liebtet Ihr jemals einen Mann?“

Preußen murrte etwas. Dann folgte langes Schweigen und Amerika erschrak, dass er so weit gekommen war.

„Ich versprach dir, dass du mich alles fragen kannst und ich antworte dir,“ erklang letztendlich seine heisere Stimme, „aber vergiss nicht, du sollst es nicht weitererzählen. Wir Staaten haben einen etwas lässigeren Umgang mit diesen Dingen, falls man das so sagen darf... In unserem Leben begegnen wir sehr vielen Personen und die Meisten sind Männer. Sie sind mutig, weise, verlieben sich in uns und wir schließen sie in unsere Herzen. Ja, ich liebte verschiedene Leute und darunter auch Männer.“ Er gab ein langes, verträumtes Seufzen von sich und Amerika erriet, dass er an jemanden dachte. Dass es sich um den damaligen preußischen König Friedrich den Zweiten handelte, bekam er allerdings erst viel später mit.

„Und ich? Meint Ihr, dass ich...“

Preußen lachte leise. „Das kann ich doch nicht wissen. Wenn du dich verliebst, erkennst du das. Können wir jetzt mit dem Gespräch aufhören? Ich will schlafen.“

Amerika nickte, dachte aber trotzdem nach. War er schon verliebt? Oder, besser gesagt, fängt er nicht gerade an, sich zu verlieben?

※

Amerika ging mit schnellem Schritt den Hügel hinunter und der Schnee knirschte ihm unter den Füßen. Er wollte alleine zur Jagd gehen.  
Zwar hatten sie eine Gruppe Soldaten, die jede Woche auf die Jagd ging, aber Amerika mochte es von Zeit zu Zeit alleine zu sein und sich dem Gefühl der Einsamkeit hinzugeben. Nur er und seine Gedanken... Er brauchte dringend Zeit für sich, um sich von den Hitzewellen, die ihn immer überfielen, wenn er mit Preußen sprach, zu erholen.

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er dieses Gefühl, als er feststellte, wie gut Preußen Englisch sprach und wie sein deutscher Akzent seine Befehle ernster und deutlicher klingen ließ. Er stellte fest, dass er gerne wissen würde, wie Preußen diese Sprache lernte – und dass er eigentlich mehr über ihn erfahren möchte.

Dann das Gespräch im Zelt... Und jetzt wusste er schon, dass es ernst war. Er errötete, als der Deutsche mit ihm witzelte, noch mehr errötete er, als er seine Abwehrhaltung korrigierte. Er träumte davon, wie Preußen ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gibt und lacht.

Er ging hinter einem bereiften Busch in Deckung, denn er sah eine kleine Schar von dicklichen, gereizt gluckenden Vögeln.

Er hockte sich hin, lud das Gewehr und zielte.

Zwei Truthähne fielen zu Boden.

Wenn sich nur die Gefühle auch so leicht lösen ließen!

※

Der preußischen Generalität gefiel es nicht. Sie murrten etwas über „Disziplin“ und „der Gefahr eines Überfall“, aber die Amerikaner waren fest überzeugt: Es war heiß und sie gehen baden!

Mit Ausnahme von einigen Männern, die das Lager bewachen mussten, ging die Mehrheit der Mannschaft zum Fluss. Einen halben Kilometer vor dem Lager bildete dieser eine Bucht mit einem breiten Strand, der geradezu danach rief, in das tiefe grüne Wasser zu springen und sich anschließend am Strand in der Sonne zu baden.

Die Männer fingen an, mit Erleichterung die Uniformen auszuziehen. Allerdings mussten sie in ihren Unterhosen bleiben, falls der Feind doch anrücken würde. Keiner garantierte zwar die Kugelsicherheit der Unterhosen, aber alle wussten, dass sich die neue amerikanische Armee eine Blamage einheimsen würde, wenn eine ihren Truppen ganz nackt überfallen – entweder von Redcoats, oder Indianern – und erschossen wäre.

Am Strand blieben nur Häufleinen von blauen Uniformen zurück. Der Fluss war voll von Männern, die planschten, sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten und lachten. Ein freier Tag, wo sie keine Antritte, ermüdende Soldatenübungen und Latrinensäuberung machen mussten, gefiel ihnen offensichtlich.

Preußen legte seinen Mantel neben den anderen deutschen Uniformen zusammen und blieb auch nur in langen weißen Unterhosen, die er bis über die Knie hochkrempelte. Amerika konnte sich nicht halten und warf einen Seitenblick auf ihn.

Preußens Körper war nicht gerade muskulös, eher schlank und drahtig, übersät mit größeren und kleineren Narben, die ihm das Aussehen eines harten und erfahrenen Krieger gaben. Seine Hände waren schwielig, aber geschickt und sie strahlten ein Weiß aus, das, bei einem Mann, der von sich selbst behauptet, eine Seele schwarzer als Pech zu haben, überraschte. Amerika musste sich abwenden.

„Komm mit schwimmen, Amerika!“ rief Preußen laut, gefolgt von seinem charakteristischen Lachen. „Ich kann zwar nicht so gut schwimmen, aber du solltest das können, wenn du schon hinter der großen Pfütze lebst!“

„Warum könnt Ihr nicht schwimmen?“ fragte Amerika mit Interesse, während er die Unterhose auch hochrollte und sich zu den Anderen gesellte. Er verzog sein Gesicht: im Vergleich zu den anderen Leuten wirkte sein Körper dünn und plump.

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann?“ sagte Preußen aufgebracht. „Ich kann es eben nur nicht so gut. Ich habe viele Jahre in der Wüste gelebt, da war es nicht zu gebrauchen.“

„In der Wüste?“

„Auf dem Kreuzzug in das Heilige Land, gegen die Ungläubigen. Ich war damals noch ein Orden... Irgendwann werde ich dir darüber mehr erzählen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er Amerika unter Wasser und begann, ihn unterzutauchen.

Amerika fing an zu fauchen, stützte sich mit den Füßen gegen den Sandboden, sowie mit den Händen gegen den Körper seines Freundes und stieß ihn ins Wasser. Er tauchte auf und hustete Flusswasser aus.

„Immer bereit!“ lachte Preußen.

※

Sie gingen zurück ins Lager, ganz durchgenässt und müde, aber froh. Die Mäntel über die Schulter gehangen, die Schuhe nicht zugeschnürt. Auch Amerika fühlte eine angenehme Müdigkeit... und auch eine Spannung in den Weichteilen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er sich mit Preußen gekampelt und gewettet, wer weiter schwimmen und länger unter Wasser bleiben kann. Sein heller Körper, berührte ihn dabei ständig. Amerika hatte das Gefühl, als würden durch seinen Körper Stromschläge fahren. Er sehnte sich danach, dass Körper und Hände des Deutschen ihn auch anders berührten, nicht nur beim freundschaftlichem Stupsen.

Er trat aus der Reihe heraus, sagte dem Kommandanten, sein Magen würde schmerzen, und ging durch hohes Gras in den Wald. Dort war es still und die Kronen der hohen Bäumen ließen nicht viel Licht durch.

Er stützte seine Stirn gegen einen der Bäume. Was soll er tun? Es war doch verwerflich, dass wusste er schon, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Preuße zog ihn viel zu sehr an. Amerika war von ihm heillos bezaubert. Er war um so vieles älter, erfahrener, ein guter Freund, besaß eine feste Moral... einen anziehenden Körper...

Amerikas Hand begab sich unwissend auf den Weg in seinen Schritt. Er wollte der brennenden Sehnsucht nachgeben, sie irgendwie stoppen oder freisetzen, sie beenden. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tat, als seiner Hand unter den Stoff seiner Kleidung fuhr.

Preußen... seine leuchtenden roten Augen... lautes Lachen... die Hände, mit Narben übersät und so, so stark... ihn berührend...

„A-ah!“ quiekte Amerika aus, als es ihm vor den Augen unerwartet dunkel wurde und seine Beine nachgaben. Er fühlte Befreiung.

Ganz rot wischte er die Hand im Moos ab und verfluchte sich für seine sündenhaften Gedanken.

※

„Ihr... fahrt schon ab?“ fragte Amerika mit leicht feuchten Augen.

Preußen knirschte mit den Zähnen. Amerika sah aus wie ein unschuldiges Rehlein und etwas in ihm bewegte sich.

„Ja, wir müssen abfahren. Mein König vermisst mich sicher und du bist auch viel selbstständiger als noch vor ein paar Monaten, oder? Und von Steuben bleibt hier. Wir haben hier gute Arbeit verrichtet, meinst du nicht?“

Beide kehrten sich um und schauten sich das Lager an. Die Haltung der Soldaten nahm langsam Form an, das ganze Lager war etwas weiter von dem Fluss weggezogen und auch die öffentlichen Latrinen waren endlich ausgebaut und so konstruiert, dass sie nicht behinderten und gleichzeitig nicht zu weit waren.

„Das glaub ich auch,“ stimmte Amerika stolz zu. Seine kindliche Plumpheit war schon längst weg und die Körperhaltung war gerade gerichtet. „Ich muss mich bei Euch bedanken, Preußen. Ihr habt uns wirklich geholfen und mich habt Ihr so viele Sachen gelehrt. Ich werde Euch vermissen...“ Er bemühte sich, um nicht so viel preiszugeben, aber es tat ihm leid, dass sein Lehrer abfuhr. Lehrer, und nichts Anderes, erinnerte er sich selbst. Red dir nichts ein.

Preußens Miene wurde weicher. „Machen wir doch noch einen Spaziergang am Ufer entlang.“

Sie entfernten sich von den Männern, die gerade die letzten Kisten behandelten und begaben sich etwas weiter nach Norden. Nur die Möwenschreie begleiteten sie.

Amerika hielt inne und schaute in die Ferne. „Danke, dass Ihr mir... gewisse Sachen erklärt habt,“ sagte er leise.

Preußen war erst etwas verwirrt, dann verstand er. Er lachte. „Und? Weißt du es schon?“

Amerika atmete tief ein. „Ja, ich glaube es zu wissen.“ Beißend salziger Wind zerzauste ihm die Haaren. „Ich habe mich in Euch verliebt, Preußen,“ flüsterte er.

Preußen zuckte. Amerika schaute ihn an. „Entschuldigung. Aber ich musste es einfach sagen.“

Der hochgewachsene Mann, noch bleicher als sonst, hüstelte. „Das macht nichts... Ich verstehe... Ich habe dich auch sehr liebgewonnen,“ gestand er.

Preußen war ein Mann, der sich seinen Pflichten sehr gut bewusst war. Auch wenn er möchte, er konnte hier nicht bei dem jungen Staat bleiben, ihn trainieren und in ihrer freien Zeit mit ihm reiten und Tiere jagen. Er hatte eine Schwäche für das ständig begeisterte Gesicht des jungen Amerikaners und er hatte ein Gefühl, als ob er in seinen Augen unendlich blaue Sommertage, voll von Nichtstun sehen konnte, aber sie erinnerten ihn auch an die Augen seines alten geliebten König, den zu verlassen außer Frage stand.  
Fritz würde es das Herz brechen, wenn er nicht zurückkehren würde.

Beide Männer schwiegen eine Weile, gegenseitig bemüht, sich nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

Den Mut fasste letztendlich Amerika und es sollte seine ruhmvolle Zukunft ankündigen, in der er durch seine Entschlossenheit berühmt werden würde.

„Küsst Ihr mich?“ fragte er leise.

Preußen trat näher zu ihm und stellte sich so, damit er ihn vor den zufälligen Blicken von dem Schiff beschützte, legte seine Handfläche auf Amerikas Schultern, neigte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Beide alleine auf dem wüsten Strand, nur mit Möwengeschrei, dem allgegenwärtigem Meeresbrausen und dem hastigen Schlag von zwei Herzen.

※

„Saht ihr euch danach noch mal?“ unterbrach letztendlich die Frau des Präsidenten die Stille.

Amerika zuckte. „Eh, ja, aber es war nicht mehr so, wie beim ersten Besuch der Neuen Welt. Sie wissen ja, ich hatte schon meine erste Schlacht hinter mir und ich wurde erwachsen...“ Sein Blick wurde unscharf.

Michelle legte ihre kleine Hand auf seinen Vorderarm. „Ich schätze es sehr, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben,“ sagte sie schlicht. „Ich werde Sie vermissen.“

Amerika schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich Sie auch,“ sagte er. „Ich Sie auch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Meine gute Freundin Brambora hat mir mal die Autorin stirringwind und ihre PrusAme-Bilder empfohlen und gesagt: "Ich sollte dazu etwas schreiben!" Meine Reaktion: "Hold my beer, dude." Hat nur zwei Tage gedauert und ist als ein Tribut gemeint.


End file.
